Public safety environments, such as law enforcement and fire rescue, are increasingly seeking out improved approaches to capturing event information. To this end, there is growing interest in providing improved video recording of public safety scenes and events. While there exist consumer type communication devices with video options, such devices are not typically suitable in public safety applications. Video equipment operating within a public safety environment may be exposed to harsh conditions, including water, dust, and even undesired physical contact. These, and other conditions, may lead to the camera lens being scratched or otherwise damaged as well as issues with leakage. Attempting to incorporate video technology into a public safety communication device presents challenges associated with regards to size, weight, ease of manufacturability, sealing, ruggedness and user interface.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a video communication device in a small, sealed form factor better suited to public safety type environments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.